


Is chicken soup really enough?

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Not as gross as it sounds, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: Zane takes care of his boyfriendsor tries to, at least





	Is chicken soup really enough?

It all started too suddenly.

Zane was unable to contract diseases, as his body wasn’t organic; carry them? of course, but his personal hygiene was impeccable and he desensitized himself every day. Sure, maybe the direct equivalent to androids would be bugs, glitches, and side effects like sudden shut-downs due to malfunctions; but he would never experience what, for example, having a cold felt like; and therefore, he was oblivious to the symptoms that came with the illness.

Maybe he should’ve researched human health a long time ago.

It started with Jay. One day, out of the blue, the lightning master performed rather poorly during their training at the monastery. He got tired rather quickly, sweating profusely and frequently coughing. Too many plastic water bottles were spent solely by the redhead that evening; Zane remembers scolding him for the waste, suggesting he carry his own bottle and refill it if needed. Jay merely rolled his eyes with a “Yeah, yeah, I know.” before turning and walking away. The opportunity to question him about his poor performance didn’t come up.

Then it got worse.

A sore throat had greeted Jay the next morning, barely able to speak and coughing his lungs out; face burning with a strong fever. It would’ve been rather comical, as every time the blue ninja sneezed, a terrifyingly loud thunder accompanied with frantic shots of lightning would manifest themselves to scare anyone nearby; however, they quickly noticed Jay was extremely weakened due to the illness, and reserved their jokes for after he got better.

The redhead couldn’t get out of bed and was barely awake during the rest of the day; but of course, Zane, Cole, and Kai never left his side. That day’s training ended up being suspended as half the team wasn’t able to concentrate properly, Lloyd and Nya hadn’t had as many victories against them as that day.

Even if Jay was barely awake, they cared for him as much as they were able to. Zane had made some hot chicken noodle soup for him immediately after training and left to the others to make sure Jay actually ate it. Shivering, the redhead expressed his gratitude before passing out once again.

That night, Kai suggested “washing away the illness” with a bath and Cole agreed. The nindroid didn’t quite understand how the virus inside Jay’s body could be destroyed with mere water but decided to go along with it, they must know better than him.

Surprisingly, Jay was awake when they entered the room, weakly reaching for a box of tissues on the floor. Cole reached down for it and cleaned the redhead’s face himself; then proceeded to explain their plan to Jay, who only nodded and mumbled a soft “Okay”.

Zane had undermined how weak Jay’s body was, but it dawned on him once he saw the redhead stumbling against Cole the moment he tried to stand up. Cole helped him regain his balance but realized the easier solution was to simply pick Jay up and carry him to the bathroom himself. “Let’s get your clothes off.”

“And please, don’t sneeze in the bathtub.”

There were no signs of Jay getting better the morning after, the illness still holding him down on his futon. Zane wondered how long it would take for Jay’s body to eliminate the threat, but Kai and Cole didn’t seem to panic, so Zane didn’t panic either.

The ice master found himself spacing out in the living room when a warm cup of tea was suddenly given to him. He looked to see their master expressing worry over the lighting shooting out of Jay possibly jeopardizing the safety of the rest, and nagged Zane to make the redhead drink the tea; it supposedly containing healing properties. The nindroid didn’t waste any time to give the drink to Jay, who was happy to have something warm in his stomach.

This time, Wu would not let them skip training, so the three of them had to get their minds off of Jay for a few hours.

However…

Halfway through their training Cole had to leave complaining about nausea. Nya joked it was merely an excuse to go see Jay, but the earth master insisted he was serious.

Zane was thinking about going after him despite his master’s probable displeasure when he suddenly heard a loud sneeze from behind him accompanied by a flash of fire.

The remaining ninja in the training ground turned around to see Kai sniffling and wiping his nose.

“Don’t tell me it’s spreading.” Lloyd said as he groaned.

The fire master turned to face them with a frown. “What? I just sneezed.”

Nya crossed her arms and glared at her brother. “It’s because you spent all day around Jay yesterday, could you guys please try not to spread your germs around the monastery?"

“Or we’ll have to quarantine you.” The green ninja added with a grin.

“I just sneezed, and surely you don’t mean that I know you looooove to be around me and my germs.” Kai replied as he approached his siblings with open arms, who in return stepped back in disgust.

“Zane! Control your man!” Nya yelled at the nindroid as she pushed her brother away between laughs.

“By the way, did you just sneeze fire?”

The next day, things had worsened.

It was around 8:50 a.m. when Zane was done getting ready for the day. He had decided against waking up his resting boyfriends, as he didn’t want to wake Jay up in case he was still ill. Tightening the white belt around his waist, Zane was hoping for a proper day of training with a recovered and always energetic Jay alongside them.

Immediately moving to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Zane began making katsudon to cheer Jay up, since he knew he loved the dish.

Once he reached the dining room to place the plates, he was surprised to find only Wu and Lloyd around.

It was a Saturday, Zane remembered, his boyfriends were particularly lazy on Saturdays; often sleeping in until their master yelled at them, so the nindroid brushed it off. Soon Nya and Pixal arrived at the table, greeting the others and chatting about mechanics, fighting techniques, weapons… and a cute picture of a cat Nya saw on her phone.

9:15 a.m.

The monastery was oddly silent.

“Hey, Zane, where are the others?” Nya asked, pouring some orange juice in her glass.

“… I do not know. I will go check on them.” Zane replied as he picked up Jay’s plate of food, worry filling his system. It was odd, he didn’t expect Jay to be fully recovered, but at least Cole would’ve surely come running once he realized breakfast was ready; if not to eat, to come and bring Jay his food.

His worries only grew stronger as he approached their shared room, the sound of shuffling sheets and low groans could be heard from the other side. He opened the sliding door to their bedroom, and let out a gasp.

Right before his feet, was Kai, face down on the floor, weakly trying to stand on his knees but failing to do so. Zane placed the plate of food on the floor and hurried to take Kai back to the futons on the floor where Jay was still laying down at. The nindroid noticed there was no sign of Cole, his own futon being currently empty.

A fuzzing sound caught Zane off guard, he glanced down to the brunette still in his arms and realized his cold titanium was reacting against Kai’s hot skin, creating lines of vapor. The fire master was practically boiling. Weak fingers clawed at his red pajamas to try taking them off, and Zane realized that earlier Kai was probably trying to go out and get some air, the heat must’ve been unbearable for him.

Quickly Zane unbuttoned Kai’s pajama shirt and got rid of it to press their bodies together, hoping to bring the coolness his boyfriend was desperate for with his own ice element. The vapor rose, the clouds manifested as if he had dipped melting iron into cool water, but it had worked, and Kai relaxed in his arms.

To be frank, Zane didn’t know what to do, he barely knew what regular human sickness looked like, so he was at a total loss at what to do when people were burning from the inside or sneezing lightning.

He was suddenly taken out of his thoughts by rumbling, the room around them began to shake and move slightly. Worried, Zane pulled Kai and Jay close to him, placing red between his legs and blue on his right side; hugging them tightly to protect them in case anything fell on them. It wasn’t violent, really, It couldn’t even be worthy of being called an earthquake, the movement could be compared to a plane flying too low and close to the monastery; but Zane was on edge, already shaken up by this bizarre epidemic, his system screamed at him to protect his boyfriends no matter what.

“Is everyone okay?!” Nya’s voice erupted from the other side of the building, loud enough to reach Zane’s ears. He didn’t yell back, not forgetting they all had an intercom system.

Composing himself, Zane replied through the radio. “Nya, I am with Jay and Kai, they are okay. But I do not know where Cole is-“

Before Zane could finish, the sliding door opened and messy black hair appeared.

“Nevermind, Cole is with me as well.”

Cole looked tired, hand wiping the corner of his mouth as he held his stomach with the other.

“Alright. Do you know what that was?” Nya asked through the intercom.

“Not yet.” Zane replied.

“I…” Cole spoke up with a faint voice that then failed to finish his sentence as a strong dizziness overcame him.

Zane tried to reach out, but his hands were full with two other boys already. “Cole, come lay down!” He hurried.

That’s when Zane noticed Cole was carrying an empty bucket in one hand. Dragging his feet, the earth master reached Zane and sat next to him, leaning his head against the nindroid’s shoulder and placing the bucket between his legs.

“It was… me… I think.” The earth master mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Zane asked as he wrapped an arm around Cole’s back to bring him closer.

“I’ve been throwing up all morning…” Cole replied. “That last one was so bad, I think… It shook the house...? I dunno…” He buried his face in Zane’s neck, and the nindroid rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Coooole…” Kai called, still laying between Zane’s legs with his head resting on his thigh. “What… happened?”

At that moment, Cole suddenly leaned forward and threw a hand over his mouth, knowing full well why he then dipped his head in the bucket before he let it all of his stomach’s contents out; not that there was much left in there anyways.

Zane pulled black locks behind his ear and out of the way, not at all disgusted by his boyfriend’s problem.

Once it was clear he didn’t have anything else to throw up, Cole reached for a half-empty water bottle on the floor to drink. “Guh… I’m not even throwing up food anymore… just… water.”

Zane reached to plant a kiss on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Cole. Try to lay down.”

Soft groaning grabbed Zane’s attention again, he turned to see Jay slowly waking up beside them. Glassy blue eyes opened and looked up at Zane with a tired look.

“Jay, how are you feeling?” Zane asked, running his fingers through messy auburn curls.

“Mmmnn… better.” Jay mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. But then, he sat up suddenly, and sneezed into his elbow, taking everyone by surprise with the light show that accompanied it. “Ughhh… nevermind.” The redhead groaned.

Almost as if on cue, Kai sprung up and let out a sneeze as well, burning flames shooting into the air. Zane was grateful nothing caught on fire, but they had to be careful.

“Zaaane….” Kai called again, rubbing his nose.

“Yes?”

“I feel like shit…” Kai groaned, crawling over Zane to rest his still hot face on the nindroid’s comfortingly cold chest.

"You look like shit too." Jay joked as he made himself comfortable beside them, Cole and Kai shot him a glare. Zane was glad at least one of them was recovering.

“I know.” The nindroid replied. “We will fix this.” 

How? He didn’t know. But if he wanted to help his boyfriends, he couldn’t afford to lay in bed with them all day.

The nindroid somehow managed to convince the three boys to stay in bed and rest, even when Jay insisted he was feeling a lot better, Zane didn’t want to take any risks. He let their master know of the situation and requested more of the healing tea Jay had drunk yesterday as it seemed it was working. Wu gladly prepared the drink and allowed Zane to attend to his other students for the rest of the day; it had been three whole days of unproductive training, but Wu was understanding, albeit a little bothered by it.

When he came back into their bedroom, he found Kai in nothing but his underwear, fanning himself with a magazine Nya gave him earlier. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Zane said as he closed the door behind him.

"This room is so. damn. hot. with Kai here." Cole complained, and Zane noticed he and Jay were laying near the open window due to the heat emanating from their fire boyfriend.

"I know I'm... pretty hot."

Cole clicked his tongue. "Shut up."

"Master Wu made some tea for you, please drink it, it will make you feel better. Yours has a spoon of honey, Jay, supposedly it helps your throat." Zane said, placing a tray with their three cups on a small table before he headed out the room.

"Thanks but... you're not staying with us?" Jay asked as he picked up his tea, blowing on it to cool it.

Zane stopped in the doorway to reply. "I have to go prepare you something for dinner, and research what foods Cole can eat and not vomit immediately after."

"Bland foods. Nothing spicy or greasy. " Jay stated.

Cole held his stomach as he heard the other two. "Agh, I'm getting nauseous... just thinking about food..."

"The bucket, Cole, the bucket." Kai said pointing at the object in question resting beside them.

"I know, I- I'm not gonna throw up."

"Stay with us for a little longer, Zane, please?" Jay pleaded after taking a sip of his tea, tilting his head and giving Zane adorable, big, puppy eyes.

Even though Zane hesitated, he knew they the sooner they recovered the better. "Sorry, I have to take care of you, and that means no cuddles for now."

"... Fine..."

"... Kiss?" Kai said lifting his head off the futon, looking at Zane with hopeful eyes.

"Absolutely not, it would spread the disease." The nindroid replied.

"Nnnn... All of us are already sick anyways." The brunette complained, dropping his head back on the pillow.

"I'll be back." And with that, Zane exited the room and headed towards the kitchen.

He mindlessly started cooking, mind trailing somewhere else as he opened the fridge. He said he was going to take care of them, but Zane was lost when it came to doing something besides preparing mere soup to combat the virus that was keeping his boyfriends bedridden. What could he do? Was sickness always like this? Waiting and waiting until they eventually got better? Why were human immune systems so unreliable?

"Hey Zane."

The nindroid turned when he heard his name, and there stood Nya, grabbing a banana from the counter and starting to peel it. "How are the boys?" She asked.

"I just gave them some tea, hopefully, it will help." Zane pondered for a moment, and then spoke again. "Nya, what should I do for them?"

"Huh?" The girl looked at him with an eyebrow raised as she took a bite.

"I mean, what can I do to make them recover?"

Nya chewed, then gulped, thinking about what Zane meant. "Uh, nothing? Unless you have healing powers there's not much we can do."

Zane seemed unsatisfied with the answer. "Is that true? But soup and baths and all of that seem to help somehow, there must be more ways I can help."

The girl chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you've done nothing but be their nurse all weekend. You gotta stop babying them, dude." She said as she patted his back, taking another bite of the banana.

A sigh left Zane's lips. "This abrupt epidemy has me on edge... I've... I've been thinking..."

Nya threw the banana peel in the garbage and rested against the kitchen counter to listen intently.

"... What if I'm unable to save them...? Not just from this disease, but... from a bigger threat? What if I... can't save all three of them?" Zane looked away as he spoke, picturing that painful image, the ones he loved succumbing against something Zane couldn't fight against.

Nya stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then took a deep breath before speaking. "So that's why you've been acting so strange..." She took a few steps forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zane, you know they're strong aaaand really hard to get rid of, you know many have tried." She gripped his shoulders to grab his attention. "But even then, we can't go our whole lives worrying about what might happen. I don't really have an answer, honestly, I worry about everyone I care about too. But... I think, that maybe instead of worrying over everything that could go wrong, you should use that time to spend as much time with them as possible."

That rang true for Zane, the worry didn't dissipate, but maybe he should simply stay by their side.

He will never leave their side.

"Thank you, Nya. I know I'm overthinking this, but you are right, I have to be there for them."

"That's it, now go give 'em their rice before they go crazy." Nya said as she patted his arm and headed out the kitchen. "I'll go check on them later, so please tell Kai to put some clothes on." And with that, she was gone.

Zane stood there for a few more minutes, reflecting on Nya's words and waiting for the rice to be done.

x

"Zaaaaane!" Jay chirped once the nindroid entered the room, carrying their rice bowls in a tray.

"Nice! I'm starving." Kai yelled as he dragged himself to the table, which... seemed to now have a black gradient color.

"Why... is the table burnt?" Zane asked as he placed the bowls on it, but he already knew the answer.

"... I'll... buy us another one." Was all Kai said.

A smile appeared on Zane's face. "Well, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Cole replied. "I didn't puke the tea so that's good."

Kai stuffed his mouth with rice and then spoke. "My fever calmed down," He gulped. "I can probably wear my pajamas again."

"So... why haven't you put them on yet?" Zane asked with an eyebrow raised and a grin.

"I'm still kinda feverish."

"He just wants to be naked." Cole stated as he began eating his bowl of rice.

"Okay yeah, it feels good." Kai admitted. "I might start sleeping naked from now on."

"... No, you're absolutely not going to do that." Jay said as he pointed at the fire master with his chopsticks.

For the rest of the night, they chatted until they emptied their plates; Nya and Pixal came in later to check on them, appreciating Kai had decided to wear clothes again, then told them goodnight. Leaving the four of them to enjoy each other's company.

Nearing midnight, their conversation about which Fritz Donegan comic was the worst one came to a halt when they noticed Cole started to doze off on the table.

"Cole, let's go to bed." Zane told him in a silvery voice, pulling him by the hand onto his futon.

"Mmmnn..." Half-awake, the earth master located his pillow and collapsed onto the sheets. His body was halfway outside the futon, so Zane had to pull the covers over him. Once Cole was finally tucked in, Zane brushed away the black locks on his face to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Jay and Kai cooed from the table. "Look at ya, tucking our boy in and giving him a goodnight kiss." Kai said, throwing Zane a kiss afterward.

Jay giggled. "You guys are soooo cute."

"Don't be loud. You should go to bed as well." Zane scolded as he walked back to them.

"What? No goodnight kisses for us?" Fire teased but still walked towards his own futon.

"Hm... No. I can't risk spreading the disease. Goodnight." The nindroid teased back, turning around and laying in his futon without another word.

"E- eh?"

"Wait no, we didn't mean it, Zaaaane..." Both boys were now on Zane's futon, pushing him around and nagging him to sit up and give them their goodnight kiss.

Jay pulled at his covers but Zane held them tightly. "Come ooon, Zane? baby?"

Giving in, Zane sat up and faced the other two. "Be quiet or you'll wake up Cole, go to bed already." He said before pulling Kai by the collar and placing a kiss on his cheek, then doing the same with Jay.

Happy, fire and lightning finally went away to their beds to rest (not without giving each other and Cole their own goodnight kisses, of course, Zane heard it). The lights went out and Zane was left alone with his thoughts, the comforting noise of relaxed breathing filled his ears; he wouldn't mind if the rest of his days and nights were spent like this, just them and no one else. It was just wishful thinking, of course, but that was okay. Because no matter how cruel their future is, he will never leave their side.

**Author's Note:**

> as always sorry for terrible grammar.  
i just think theyre neat  
hjfdjffdgdfghf............... i wrote this while procrastinating for college homework so it better be good.
> 
> uhm not porn for once? who wouldve thunk..........


End file.
